


Chicks Dig the Buzz Cut

by DarcyFarrow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #rumbelleishope, Fluff, Humor, the haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyFarrow/pseuds/DarcyFarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they watch their favorite actor accept an Academy Award for his role in Trainspotting 2, Belle and Rumple wonder why he didn't win Best Actor sooner.  Rumple thinks it may have to do with the haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicks Dig the Buzz Cut

As Belle clapped her hands and cheered at the tv screen, her favorite actor, decked out in a tux, mounted the steps to the stage and received his Oscar from Julia Roberts. “I knew he'd win! He deserved it. After all those amazing performances, he's finally won an Oscar!"

Belle spoke from a place of knowledge: ever the researcher, she had prepared for the 2018 Academy Awards Show by watching three films each from all the Best Actress and Best Actor nominees. For her favorite, she'd watched seven, and Rumple had sat on the couch beside her night after night for every one of them. Not that he was mesmerized by the actor, as she was—but he was mesmerized by Belle, and that was motivation enough.

"Really, he should have won ages ago," Belle huffed after the actor had made his acceptance speech. "So many wonderful performances: _The Full Monty, Marilyn Hotchkiss, Trainspotting 1. . . ."_

Rumple picked up the stack of DVD cases from those and other movies from Belle's heartthrob's oeuvre. He frowned at the TV, where the camera was following the actor back to his seat. Then he closely examined the photos on each DVD case, which Belle had arranged in chronological order. Then he frowned at the TV again. "He was just as good in _Go Now._ What's the difference? So why did he win for T2 and not any of. . . ." He let his voice trail off as he ran his hand through his hair. "Hmmmm. If that's what it takes to get some respect in this world. . . ." Forlornly, he watched his wife gush over the actor. 

In the morning, a totally unfamiliar sight greeted Fred the barber as he opened his shop. "Mr. Gold! But I paid my rent just last week."

"Here for a haircut." Rumple sauntered in as if he owned the place (he did) and was a regular (he wasn't. In fact, Fred couldn't remember a time when Gold had come for a haircut. He'd always figured the sorcerer cut it himself with magic scissors.). Rumple eased himself into the pleather-cushioned chair. "Cut it to the wood, as August Booth would say, Fred." He leaned back and sighed. "Chicks dig the buzz cut, apparently."


End file.
